Patience and Patients
by faytalbelgrl80
Summary: Alfay: Basically, Fayt is the healer on the Diplo and this is what happens when the team comes in for routine visits. Much drama about phobias ensues. It's a lot better than I make it sound. Just read it and review please!


Ok, so this is rather strange for me. It was a suggestion from a friend and it's one of the first times I've ever written without being inspired directly. I wrote this some time ago and thought I had already published it, but another friend was checking today and couldn't find it, then I looked and couldn't find it. I'm not sure if it was deleted or if I just forgot. Regardless, I did this story in part because I thought it would be good for me to write about my phobia so I could try to get over it. It didn't work at all. But maybe it'll help you or you'll get a laugh out of it. I know I did. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, or even the idea. Nothing is mine, except the words, which are quite awesome if I do say so myself. :D

* * *

Patience and Patients

Fayt Leingod was tired of being the doctor for the team onboard the Diplo while the fight for the universe was going on. Keeping everyone in peak physical condition was exhausting, especially when they were all training and getting injured on a daily basis. Just because he was the smartest they put him in charge of the medical angle. This was irritating, and soon he would reach the limit of his patience.

The day came for the team to fight against Luther, and Fayt wanted to make sure that everyone was in perfect condition, so he required the team to report for a physical. This was the wrong decision. Fayt found out that it was more trouble than it was worth, especially when Albel was involved.

Maria came in the door and sat down across from Fayt in the chair. "Um, this is my ship and I give the orders, so I don't know where you get off thinking that you can give the group orders to get a physical. I hope you don't think I'm going to abide by this ridiculous request. I'm the captain. Besides, I'm one of the strongest fighters on the team."

"Fine, so then you won't mind if I check your blood pressure and temperature and test your blood for infections and viruses."

Fayt walked over to her with the needle in his hand and she began to look a bit woozy. As soon as he had the needle in her arm she slumped in the chair and passed out. "Well, damn, she should have told me that she had a phobia of needles; I could have done something to help. It's not like its that embarrassing." He set her on the bed and called in the next patient.

Sophia sat obediently in the chair and waited for him to begin. "What, nothing to say? Everyone else has complained." He asked, confused by her lack of argument. He figured that she would be one of the biggest complainers to walk in his office today.

He was relieved when she didn't fuss, even when he took her blood. That was sort of refreshing after what had happened with Maria. Not having a phobia was a good thing.

Cliff strolled into Fayt's office with a scowl on his face. "No way am I going to agree to this. I'm fine and you know it. No physical for me."

Fayt looked up and got annoyed. "You are not getting out of it just by coming in here with that look on your face and expecting me to listen to you. Sit in that chair and behave while I draw blood."

Cliff started to look worried. "No way. You can't do that." Cliff looked like he was about to pass out too. There was only room on that bed for one. This medical lab was too small. Fayt was exasperated as Cliff began to hyperventilate.

Fayt was about to lose his temper. "You too. What is with the people with needle phobias coming in here? I shouldn't have to deal with this. What a hassle! Next time I won't bother getting you guys prepared."

Cliff sat in the chair and reluctantly let Fayt take his blood. Thankfully he didn't pass out.

Albel looked up as Cliff came out of the lab. He was pretty upset. He sat down next to Mirage and started complaining about his experience. "That thing he stabbed me with was like this big." He held up his hands to explain.

Mirage looked as though she didn't believe him. This made Albel wonder what was going on in there. Just as he was about to ask Cliff what the hell he was talking about, his name was called. "Albel!"

Albel walked into the office slightly scared. He didn't want to get stabbed. He sat down and proceeded to hide his feelings and put on a brave face. Maybe everything would be okay. Probably not.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Fayt asked concernedly when he saw Albel trembling and the look on his face. "What's the matter?"

Albel didn't answer so Fayt sat down and began to do paperwork. He would let Albel chill a little bit before he started. Albel was the last one today, after all. He had time to kill. After a while, Fayt looked up and Albel looked even more anxious. Time was supposed to help. Why was Albel so upset? "Albel, are you okay. Seriously? Do you have a fever?" Fayt walked over and put his hand on Albel's forehead.

Albel lost it. "I am freaked out. I don't want to be stabbed. Can't you just skip that part? I don't understand how that can be part of a medical procedure anyway. Since when is stabbing someone therapy of some sort. Everyone else seemed to expect it, but you are just going to have to explain to me why it's necessary."

Fayt looked at Albel like he was crazy. Where did he even get that from? "Albel, who told you that you were going to be stabbed? I don't plan to stab you. Just calm down a little."

"Cliff. He came out and told Mirage that you stabbed him and she looked like she knew. I bet you stabbed her too. And Maria didn't come out at all. Did you kill her?"

"Actually she fainted and she hasn't woken up. She's behind you on the bed, very much alive. And I have 'stabbed' everyone here today. That is a slang phrase, and I bet Cliff said it on purpose. He's just embarrassed because he had a panic attack. He's trying to cover it up with toughness."

Albel swallowed. Maria and Cliff were not weak, and Maria fainted and Cliff had a panic attack. What was all this 'being stabbed' about anyway? What did it mean? "Explain."

"Okay, well, it's a phobia that affects about 15% of the population, manifested by three types of physical reactions: crying, panic attack, and fainting. Honestly, from the numbers today I think it's more than 15%. Sophia was the only one that didn't get upset. Anyway, if you have the phobia its nothing to be ashamed of, but please tell me beforehand."

"I don't know what it's a phobia of."

"Oh, right. It's a phobia of needles." Fayt held one up so Albel could see. "Are you freaked out? Tell the truth."

Albel looked at the needle. He started to feel ill. "Yeah. I feel sick. There's no way I'm letting you use that on me. I feel fear, but I can't figure out why. I'm not in control, and that's freaking me out more. What is going to happen?"

Fayt put the needle safely on the table and walked around the desk. "You need to calm down before you have a panic attack like Cliff. Try to control your breathing. There is nothing to be afraid of. You're not in control because it's like an instinct, like breathing. Your body just does it. Nothing's wrong, okay? I don't have it anymore, see?" Fayt held up his hands. Nothing was in either.

Fayt looked around. What could he do to calm Albel down? Albel had the most severe phobia of the night, and his heart rate was way too fast. Any faster and a full on panic attack would ensue. Fayt took his hand. Albel looked at his face, trying to focus.

"Okay, maybe if I put it this way. Look, this will only take a second okay? It'll be over before you even know what happened. If you shut your eyes, you'll never see it coming. Try that. Lean back in the chair and close your eyes. Think about happy things. Think about anything, as long as it's not this. Or watch me like a hawk to make sure I don't hurt you. It doesn't even hardly hurt, really. Okay. Try that, but either way, I have to get blood from you, okay?"

"I'd rather you cut me. At least I won't freak out about that."

"Now sweetie, that's ridiculous. I will not cut you, I love you. Just please trust me enough to let me draw your blood. Okay?"

Fayt picked up the needle and slowly walked toward Albel. Albel sat still in the chair while Fayt tied his arm and rubbed it with alcohol. He wanted to scream and run though. Finally, Fayt put the needle in his arm. He got the vial of blood he needed and Albel sat there. He got 2 more vials to run all his tests and then performed healing on the tiny hole in Albel's arm.

"See, you're okay. How do you feel now?" Fayt asked as he labeled the test tubes and started his tests.

"I think I might throw up or pass out, not sure which, maybe both." Albel was pale.

Fayt came back to his side and put his arms around him. "You'll be okay. I won't have to do that again, so you'll probably never have to come into contact with your phobia again. Just try to decrease your anxiety. And maybe these tests can wait till tomorrow. What do you say? I think you deserve a reward for being so good today. ;P

So Albel and Fayt went to Fayt's room, where he proved that it was indeed worth it to have patience with his patients.

* * *

ok so I hope you liked it. I know Albel was kind of out of character, but that was necessary to make the plot work right. I don't want to hear any complaints. I liked how it turned out and that's all that matters. And I also did research, so I know my facts are correct. No complaints about that either. Anything else is fair game. Read and review, please!


End file.
